Living in the world of Naruto isn't all fun and games
by kayceenorth
Summary: Let me get this straight. My mom and I somehow found ourselves in the world of Naruto while simultaneously de-aging 25 years to the point that my mom is now physically thirty and I am only one. A story about an OC and her mother as they find themselves in the Naruto world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Let me get this straight. My mom and I somehow found ourselves in the world of Naruto while simultaneously de-aging 25 years to the point that my mom is now physically thirty and I am only one. I am writing this at the age of five because being so young my brain was not developed enough to think the thoughts of a full grown adult. It still isn't. Well that's not entirely correct. I can think on the level of an adult when I want to, I just choose not too because being a kid again is genuinely joyful. But I'm getting off track.

When my mom and I arrived in the world of Naruto it was a little ways outside of Konoha where we were found unconscious by a patrolling group of ANBU. We, and by we I mean my mom, were put under interrogation and after a Yamanaka finished checking her memories, we were put on probation. In which I mean we were given a dingy apartment some spending money for the month and one year under full watch by ANBU. Basic village security measures really.

Now it wasn't until I was three that I fully recognized what world we had found ourselves in. I blame that on my underdeveloped brain. When it did click and my memories stopped being incredibly hazy. It was like the world stopped.

I'm in the Naruto world. We're in the Naruto world. Am I going to try becoming a ninja? Change the oh, so delicate story that was written? "Rin?" Someone called my name but I ignored it. I could try. But do I really want to change anything? "Rin?" Ignored. Didn't it all work out in the end? "RIN?" I'm trying to think, this is annoying. It did. Then I'll stay a civillian. My highest chances of surviving are by staying "Ow! What was that for Akamaru?" I yelped as I knelt and held my ankle.

"You just stopped and were zoned out and you weren't listening to me." Kiba said.

Kiba, Akamaru. Lets talk about them. My best friends in this world. I met them when we were two and Akamaru was just a teeny tiny pup. My mom had gotten a job at a civillian daycare so she could take me to work with her.  
Kiba had been dragged in by his sister, Hana. Which was odd considering he's a clan heir. Hana told him to be good and left for the Academy.

Kiba was loud, rambunctious and quickly endeared himself to the kids at the daycare. It helped that he had Akamaru, kids love puppies, especially me. I was and still am quiet and shy. Kids like Kiba are usually too much for me but there was Akamaru, and I love puppies, absolutely adore them. So I quietly made my way over and shyly asked if I could pet Akamaru. They were happy to oblige. That's when I fell in love with Akamaru, he was just so adorable, I melted. While Kiba went off to play with the other kids I gave Akamaru the best puppy spa day I was capable of.

By the end of the day when Hana came to pick them up I picked up Akamaru and gave him a big hug and told him goodbye. He of course licked my face and I couldn't keep the giggles from escaping me. Hana asked my name and I told her it was Lynn, but of course the Japanese language doesn't have L's so everyone calls me Rin. Hana teased her little brother saying he already captured a girls heart, and he spluttered at that and it was kind of adorable seeing the normally outgoing Kiba act so flabbergasted. I was honestly a little insulted.

"Only Akamaru has my heart." I said making Hana giggle and ruffle my hair saying I was adorable. My mom came and saw them off after I reluctantly put Akamaru back down

"Come again." I said as I waved them off. And come they did. I guess we made a good impression since Kiba would occasionally be dropped off at the daycare. Our friendship steadily grew as I would always pamper Akamaru and Kiba would get Jealous and I thought it was cute. He's kind of like a puppy too and I had two dogs before my mom and I arrived in Konoha. They were adorable little puppers, I miss them.

Time flew by, Kiba and I had become best friends and I was frequently invited over. I hugged every dog I could, I love animals so much. I wanted to be a veterinarian when I grew up the first time. Animals and I, we just clicked. Of course I hugged Kiba sometimes too when he was being all puppy like. My love for and understanding of animals endeared me to the Inuzuka head family and some of the rest of the clan.

Before I knew it it was my fourth birthday and Kiba had made me a necklace with Akamaru's puppy fangs on it with the help of Hana nee chan. I didn't understand the significance of such a gift until it was explained to me by Hana nee chan. She explained that gifting the puppy fangs of an Inuzuka ninken to someone outside the clan was seen as an acceptance into the clan. By the look on Kiba's face he didn't know that either, which is frankly tippical of him. But then he said he meant for the gift to mean that and Akamaru yipped from ontop of his head and I couldn't help but laugh and then hug them both. I've never taken the necklace off since.

"Rin, dinner's ready." My mom called from the kitchen as she came out to put the food on the dinning table I'm sat at writing in my journal "Put your notebook away so we can eat."  
"Hai, mama." I say as I do just that, fingering the fangs on my necklace as I do so.


	2. Chapter 1

"Rin sweetie it's time to wake up." My mom said, I turned in my bed and buried myself in my sheets. I heard a muffled sigh from my mom but she left me to myself. It's not like I have anywhere to go or anything to do. If this were our old world I'd have to get ready for school but here in Konoha kids don't start school until they turn six. So I slept in waking up once more for my mom to tell me that breakfast was in the fridge and that she's going to work, only to fall back asleep again.

I was feeling rather depressed this morning, I miss my little brother, our father, our dogs. I miss them so much. I'm sure, no I know that my mom misses them all just as much but she has me to take care of. I know she's being strong for me.

I was snapped out of my depressed musing by a knock on the door. It was loud constant banging. I could easily guess who it was and I fingered my Inuzuka necklace and instantly cheered up. I have a new life now I can't stay depressed over the past forever.

Stumbling out of bed in a light one-piece dress that I turned into a night gown I opened the door. There stood Kiba as I guessed, probably come to take me adventuring around the village again or to play ninja. Which was a combination of hide and seek and tag.

"Hey, Rin! Akamaru and I wanted to know if you'd like to play ninja. Some of the kids from around the village are getting together for a big game."

"Sure Kiba, sounds fun, oh but I haven't had breakfast yet."

"What, why not?" Oh, Kiba you can be a bit of an idiot sometimes.

"Can't you tell I'm in my pajamas?" He blushed. He's cute when he does that. "Come in I'll get changed then have my breakfast quickly okay?"

"Okay," he mumbled and Akamaru yipped.

Getting dressed and fed was a quick affair though I lingered a bit longer in the bathroom looking at my reflection. I don't think I'll ever get completely used to being young again. I have short wavy brown hair that goes down to my chin and down to my shoulders when straight. Olive green eyes and the typical chubby cheeks of a five-year-old. I was also pretty short for my age.

When I was ready to go I grabbed onto Kiba's hand and he lead the way to where everyone was meeting up. But not before leaving a note for my mom telling her who I went out with. It's a semi-frequent thing for me to visit Kiba's house after a day out and about or just being invited over along with my mom.

When we arrived, the kids had already split into teams so we joined the side with fewer players though I noticed a blond haired kid sitting away from everyone. I tugged on Kiba's arm to get his attention and pointed to the blond kid asking why he wasn't joining the fun. Kiba said he didn't know but that he'd find out so I wouldn't have to be alone when I talked to him. He knew I wanted to go talk to the boy but that I was shy, so I appreciated his presence.

"Hey, blondie," Kiba yelled and I almost facepalmed at that. It was just so Kiba.

"Wah, huh." The blonde said unintelligibly looking up at us as we came over.

"What are you being such a loner for?" Kiba asked and this time I did facepalm.

"What he means to say is, why are you not joining the game with everyone else?" I said diplomatically. It was then that I noticed the whisker marks on his cheeks and I had this really big feeling that this was someone important but couldn't quite remember.

"Oh, uh, I don't feel like it." He mumbled.

"Well, why not?" Kiba asked and I had this huge sense that we should probably be more delicate but it was Kiba and he and delicate don't exactly go hand in hand.

So I quickly blurt out. "My name's Rin and this is Kiba and the puppy is Akamaru what's yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" ...oh, Oh. I remember now. This is the Uzumaki Naruto. The container of the Kyuubey. The kid everyone hates even if they don't know why. Is there any way to salvage this situation? I doubt we'd be able to convince the rest of the kids to let him play with us, but I don't want him to just be all by himself.

"Hey Kiba, I think I'm going to sit the game out," I told him.

"What why?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling well today so you go play I'll keep Naruto Kun company." I could tell he didn't quite believe me, so I looked him in the eyes and gave him my best puppy dog look. He seemed to understand so he took Akamaru off his head and put him in my lap after I sat down. He told the pup to look after me and then went off to play ninja.

The three of us sat quietly for a bit and I never claimed to be much of a conversationalist. So I asked Naruto if he wanted to pet Akamaru. He was hesitant but quickly warmed up to me. Ah, puppies the world would run better if everyone had one or two or more. I feel a little like Oprah. You get a puppy and you get a puppy and so on and so forth.

We passed time amicably, making small talk, asking what each other's favourite food is, colour, activities. You know, just getting to know each other. By the time lunch came around Kiba came running over and asked if I wanted to come over to his place to eat. So I said yes and we said goodbye to Naruto who seemed to be a bit happier to have someone he could maybe call a friend.

When we got there we said hi to Hana nee-chan, who had the day off from school, and was making lunch. She asked us how our day went and Kiba told her how he played ninja while I sat out the game because I wasn't feeling well. Hana nee-chan immediately stopped what she was doing to come over to me and check how I was doing for herself.

"I'm alright Hana nee-chan," I said but she dismissed my assurance and told me to go sit down and rest while she got the food ready and ushered Kiba upstairs to get showered and changed. Akamaru came and sat in my lap again while we waited.

Once everything and everyone was ready we chowed down. Hana nee-chan asked Kiba how his game of ninja went and he went into a long tale of his epic ninja skills and how he was the best. Hana nee-chan and I shared a look that said, Kiba being Kiba then rolled our eyes simultaneously and giggled. Once he finished Hana nee-chan told Kiba that if he was as good as he said then he'd be top of our class at the academy. He laughed and said he'd be the strongest ninja ever and Akamaru yipped affirmatively but I shook my head and told them I didn't want to be a ninja.

"You don't? But you're so good when we play ninja." Kiba said.

"Why don't you want to be a ninja Rin?" Hana nee-chan asked.

"Well, I really want to be a veterinarian so I can look after animals like Akamaru," I said.

"If you want to be a vet, you're going to have to become a medic-nin so you can mold chakra and use it to heal especially if you want to work with ninken." Hana nee-chan said.

"Eh! I do?" Damn, I already decided I wasn't going to be a ninja so I wouldn't mess with the delicate plot or end up dead. But on the other hand, I really want to be a veterinarian and put the knowledge of my past life to good use and achieve my dream. Maybe if I join the medic corps as a veterinarian they'll keep me from the front lines and missions outside of the village. Now that I think about it, if I do that then I won't be messing with the plot too badly and I can stay safe. I don't mind if I have to kill, I've never felt squeamish about doing such a thing if necessary. I just want to survive past the fourth shinobi world war.

Nodding, I say "ok I'll become a medic-nin so I can look after Akamaru and Kiba." Akamaru yipped and licked my face while Kiba said he'd be glad to have me to rely on. I felt like I made the right decision. Now I just have to tell my mom.

After lunch, I hung around with the Inuzuka's until dinner and then Kiba and Akamaru escorted me home. Such a gentleman. Mom was home and invited them in for dinner. She asked about our day and Kiba told her how he played ninja, regaling us with his awesome skills again. Then I brought up the topic of becoming a ninja. And that's when the mood turned sour.

My mom asked why I didn't want to become a veterinarian anymore so I told her my reasoning that being a vet meant becoming a ninja, which meant for us the equivalent of joining the army back home. My mom switched to English so Kiba wouldn't be able to understand us. Perhaps I should explain that.

We're from Canada originally and didn't speak a lick of Japanese but when we came here we somehow gained fluency in the language. I blame it on our bodies and minds being changed to match this new world. To Kiba, it must have been like we suddenly started speaking gibberish at each other, even though he knows we're not originally from Konoha and we've spoken to each other in English sometimes in front of him.

"You are not joining the army." My mom said.

"But this is the only way for me to become a vet," I said pleadingly.

"I don't care, I'm not losing you too."

"Mama, please. I won't die, I promise. I'll join the medic corps and won't be anywhere near any action"

"No, you told me about this world, how dangerous it is..."

"But I'll be far from the front lines. I won't go on any dangerous missions or anything." I said my voice gaining a more mature sound to it as my adult mind tried it's best to convince my mom to let me become a ninja.

"No means no. You and I both know about the fourth shinobi world war.

"Mama..."

"Excuse me?" Kiba said wearily. "I don't understand what's going on but if this is about Rin becoming a ninja I don't see why she can't?" Kiba's instincts must have been telling him to stop our fight be for it escalated.

"She's not becoming a ninja." my mom said with a note of finality. I looked at Kiba pleading silently for him to help me and he got my message.

"Look why don't you speak with my mom, I get that you're a civilian family and all but if anyone knows what being a ninja is like it's her.

"That's not..." My mom began.

"That's a great idea Kiba. Let's go right now." I said as I got up and grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Rin." My mom called.

"Come on mama," I said. She followed and so we found ourselves in the Inuzuka head house. Inuzuka Tsume, Kiba's mom was talking to my mom while us three kids and one dog were sat on the couch listening.

"If the kid wants to be a ninja then let her be a ninja." Tsume oba-san said. I winced at her lack of tact. It will take a lot more than that to convince my mom.

"I don't want her put in danger. I don't want to lose my daughter too."

"Mama," I said. Hana nee-chan hugged me.

"I get that but if Rin wants too then you should let her. Being a medic-nin, specifically, a veterinarian ninja wont put her anywhere near harm. Besides from what I hear of how good she is when the kids play their game of ninja I'm sure she can handle some danger."

"I still don't want her too." My mom said. Tsume oba san sighed then went onto an indepth explenation of what my dream as a veternarian nin would entail and by the end, my mom was resigned. But she still wouldn't give in. All she needs is just one more push I could tell. So I spoke to her in english.

"Mama please, it's always been my dream to be a veternarian, please don't take this away from me. I don't want all those years I spent studying to be a vet to go to waste." That was it. She gave in and said I could become a ninja. I'm going to the Academy.

I woke up to the rythmic movement of the ground bouncing below me. It was comfortable I recognized my moms scent and leaned into her back. My adult mind taking a back seat to my child body. Then I registered that I should not infact be here. I should be in bed. My mom should be making breakfast. We should be home. And that's when I realized that we weren't, opening my eyes I saw the footpath we were treading along and the forest around us.

"Mama?" I asked.

"Shh, sweetie your safe, I wont let them brainwash you into becoming a child soldier."

"Mama, what are you talking about where are we, why aren't we in Konoha?" I asked steadily fear was growing inside me.

"We're moving somewhere far away from there Rin. I took out all our money from the bank so we can start new somewhere else." The fear was palpable now.

"But mama Konoha is the safest place in the whole world. There could be Bandits anywhere."

"Don't be silly there's no such thing as bandits. This isn't some anime world this is real life and war is real, more real than you know. You don't know the dangers. I'm not losing you to some child soldier making machine."

"Put me down." I said jumping at every noise in the woods around the road.

"No, Rin, we're almost to the next town so you don't have to worry I'll carry you until we get there."

"But..."

"No buts." My mom said. Just then a voice called out

"Well look what we've got here boys a beauty and a kid." A large man said as he came out from the woods infront of us. more men circled around us cutting off any chance at escape. "Tie them up.

"What are you doing? Stay away from us." My mom said. Laughter came from the men around us.

"I don't think so sweet thing, You and I are going to have some fun tonight and maybe we can pass the kid around for you fellas to have your fun eh? Eh? He said getting a round of laughter from the rest of the men. My mom was shaking, I was shaking so much I was practically vibrating with fear. This is what I tried to warn my mom about but now. Now we'll probably be... It's too much for me to think about.

"You stay away from my baby, I'll rip your throat out." My mom warned. "I wont let anyone of you near my child you fuckers."

"Ooh so scary but you're out numbered. The men were closing in when a howl could be heard from nearby then Tsume oba san and her ninken Kuromaru appeared infront of us.

"Thought you gave in too easily last night, when Kiba told me he couldn't find either of you I figured you'd have done something drastic." She said.

"Who the hell are you?" The Leader of the bandits asked.

"Inuzuka Tsume a Jounin of Konoha and I'm taking these two with me."

"Well lookie here boys another girly's come to play lets get them." The men came charging at us but Tsume oba chan said Fang Over Fang and she and Kuromaru became whirling blirs of death. The bandits stood no chance. Before we could react to this it was already over.

"Tsume oba san," I said hiccuping as tears streamed down my cheeks

"Easy there pup it's all right now you're safe." She said. "As for you. The Hokage is going to want to speak with you about this" She told my mom.

"I didn't... they... it's real, it's all real... it's not just some fantasy." The reality of our situation was finally sinking in for my mom.

"I don't know what you're spouting but we should get going I already missed lunch for this." Tsume oba san said.

After that, we were brought back to Konoha, and brought before the Hokage and my mom had to explain her reasoning. That she didn't want me to be a ninja, that she didn't want me to be a child soldier. Hokage sama was kind and understanding but my mom still would not let me become a ninja so Hokage sama asked why I wanted to be a ninja and I explained to him my reasoning. He said I had the will of fire in me for wanting to become a medic nin to help my friends and the village. But still, my mom was resistant. So Hokage sama gave her an ultimatum.

"I understand you come from a place far from the elemental nations, but you are in Konoha, and so long as you live in Konoha you will abide by our customs. If you are unwilling to let your daughter become a ninja then I will have her seperated from you. You will be allowed to see her once a month. As for where she will be staying I'm sure Tsume san would be willing to take her in."

"You can't..." my mom said.

"Mama please don't let them take me from you," I said. And that was it, my mom finally gave in. I didn't hear the rest as I had fallen asleep after all the excitement, but I had a smile on my face. My mom would really, truelly let me go to the Academy and become a ninja.


End file.
